


Nobody Wants Naked Pancakes

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Welcome Mat [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Avengers Family, Bucky/Whipped Cream, But Steve Can't Get Drunk, Everyone in the MCU Ships Stucky, Everyone is Bisexual, Everyone smokes weed, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends Making Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Multi, No Avengers: Infinity War Spoilers, Peter Parker is Almost 18, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sexually Frustrated Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Spideypool - Freeform, Steve and Bucky had a Threesome During WW2 Each Thinking the Other Was Smashed, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: After finding out Steve has been unable to get drunk since the serum,  Bucky struggles to come to terms with Steve's dishonesty and the implications of their activities when not easily explained away by intoxication.Michelle is trying to finish her essay about the historical erasure of bisexuality and the straight-washing of Captain America's friendship with Bucky Barnes, despite the subjects suddenly being in the vicinity.Tony avoids Peter and distances himself as best he can, to Peter's dismay, but when Peter is faced with something from his past- Tony has to decide how far he's willing to go to protect him.Highlights: Bucky discovers modern whipped cream, Agent Carter's video interview about Steve and Bucky(the interview that began the Stucky fandom in the MCU), and a surprise appearance by Deadpool!["Why did you-" Bucky's voice cracked and he bit his lip, looking terrified. "You were sober Steve, so why would you even consider coming back to my room with us?"]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up the morning after the first part :)

               It was morning by the time Steve woke up, slowly stretching out as he realized he was alone. He wandered out into the hallway after tugging jeans and a tee on, pausing to yawn as he considered where Bucky would have even gone on his own at nine in the morning in a new place.

               "-said you'd eat me alive, didn't think that was what they meant."

               Steve froze at the muffled sound of Bucky's voice, looking around and seeing Natasha's door down the hall was ajar. He crept down the hall and peeked through the crack just in time to see her rising gracefully from where she'd been kneeling in front of Bucky.

               He bit his lip as a flood of arousal shot through him, gaze lingering on Bucky's pink cheeks and crooked grin before he shook himself out of it. He made himself walk back down the hall a ways and leaned against the wall near the door to his own rooms.

               A minute later, Nat slipped out of the room. She hesitated when she saw Steve, eyes flicking briefly back towards the door she'd just closed.

               "Heya Steve," she said slowly, grinning at him as she sauntered down the hall to him.

               He tried not to stare at the way her hips moved and ended up staring at her puffy lips instead. Which didn't exactly stop him from getting too hard for him to hope she wouldn't notice the unsubtle way the material of his jeans was stretching over his cock where it was trapped down the pant leg. Fucking skinny jeans.

               "Hey Nat, you hungry? I was thinkin' about breakfast." Steve looked back down the hall towards her door and her grin widened to something predatory.

               "Oh, that's alright. I already had something pretty satisfying this morning," she purred, eyes sparkling up at him mischievously.

               Steve laughed, feeling a blush heat his cheeks as he replied more smoothly than he was usually capable of, "Better than pancakes?"

               "Better than bacon." Nat caught his eyes and ran her tongue across her top lip deliberately.

               "Better than bacon, wow," Steve said, managing to keep his tone light despite the way his head was spinning. He assumed it was because all his blood was too busy elsewhere to bother carrying oxygen to something as unimportant as his brain. "I'd keep it all to myself too."

               "Well, gee, I wouldn't wanna be selfish," she murmured, stepping into his space a little and tilting her head back to look up at him with a dare in her wide faux innocent eyes. "You wanna taste?"

               Steve's voice failed him as his eyes dropped to her lips and, just as she went to move back, his hand shot out to tangle in her hair as he backed her across the hall. She made a surprised and delighted noise as her back hit the wall, feet leaving the ground as he grabbed her hip with his other hand to lift her to an easier angle.

               He hesitated an inch from her lips and swallowed hard as he wondered just what the actual fuck he was doing.

               "Really, you never take the bait-" she broke off at the click of a door shutting down the hall and Steve ducked in, catching her lips with his roughly before she could look.

               "Maybe you finally found the right bait," Steve breathed into the kiss, slipping his tongue in along hers and groaning weakly as the slightly bitter taste invaded his senses. She pushed their tongues back into his mouth wetly and the taste got stronger.

               "That's pretty damn filthy Rogers, always knew you were a freak," Nat gasped, shifting her hips down against Steve's erection teasingly. "I love it. Now put me down, I got stuff to do."

               Steve let her down, a shaky laugh escaping as she smacked him on the ass before she headed out to the common area. Steve watched her go, acutely aware of Bucky's presence in the hall behind him and not sure what to expect.

               "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to," Steve said after a moment had passed without a word or movement from Bucky.

               Steve turned to him, face unreadable and jaw tight as the taste lingered on his tongue. Bucky was standing with his hand still on the doorknob, eyes wide and kiss swollen lips still parted in surprise. His eyebrows were drawn together and there was a flush high on his cheeks.

               "Did you think you were gonna find me in her mouth?" Bucky's voice was unsteady when it finally came and it sent a shiver down his spine.

               "Didn't I?" Steve quipped back before he could think better of it, cringing when it came out more acidic than felt reasonable.

               Bucky's mouth snapped shut and he frowned at Steve, anger flashing through his eyes like the night before. He shook his head and tried to stalk past Steve but Steve's hand caught his wrist as he passed.

               "I'm sorry, that was-"

               "The right bait?" Bucky cut him off, growling the question through a clenched jaw. He turned his head but didn't quite look at Steve as he yanked at his arm.

               "W-what?"

               Bucky's eyes burned into his furiously when he looked up at Steve. "You told her that she finally found the right bait, cut the shit Steve. I heard you."

               Steve let go of his wrist abruptly, pulling back reflexively when he realized how keyed up he was. "That's not what I mea-"

               "I know what you fucking meant Steve," Bucky snarled, shoving Steve back into the wall when he tried to walk past him. He pinned him, shoving a thigh between his and pressing his hip against Steve's in a way that left nothing to the imagination in regards to Steve's interest in the situation.

               Steve trembled, adrenaline pumping and heart racing as Bucky glared at him like he wanted to punch him. His mouth went dry when struggling only served to grind his dick against Bucky's hip and panic welled up in his chest as he blurted defensively, "I don't see how you could when you only heard the end of the conversatio-"

               "You know, your capacity for dishonesty is truly stunning when you take into consideration your absolute inability to lie well." Bucky took a measured step back, taking a deep breath and shaking his head as he scowled at the ground.

               "Bucky, I'm sorry, I don't- I don't know what to tell you." Steve shifted uncomfortably against the wall, adjusting his pants as discreetly as possible.

               Bucky let out a short puff of air, looking wounded for a moment before he covered it with disappointment. "Dunno what's so wrong with the goddamn truth, thought we told each other everything. Startin' to wonder just how much you never say anything about."

               "I don't- Buck, I don't even know how to put it into words for myself yet, okay?" Steve said quickly, eyes apologetic and earnest. "When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

               "You know, I didn't even think you remembered that night. When you never said anything I just assumed you were too drunk and then a few days later-" Bucky broke off, eyes flicking up just in time to catch Steve flinch. He remembered all too well, three days after that night at the bar was the train mission and then it had been too late. "Come to find out, what? You were deadass sober the whole time? How the fuck could you not-"

               "Well I didn't think you remembered either, I'm not the only one that didn't say a damn thing and you actually were drunk." Steve glared at him, meeting his hostility head on despite the warning bells sounding in his head.

               "Why didn't you tell me you weren't?" Bucky hissed at him, hands curling into fists at his sides, and Steve flashed back to the last time he'd seen Bucky this out of control without Hydra to blame.

               It had been Bucky's eighteenth birthday and he'd set up a double date and Steve had bailed, not able to bring himself to fake it for hours with a girl he knew was just being polite. Bucky'd shown up around midnight and tackled him when he'd answered the door, drunk and furious because the girl he'd been trying to bed had been insistent about walking her friend home when Steve should have been there to do it instead.

               Bucky had hesitated, fist pulled back as uncertainty flickered over his face, and hissed, "Why the hell didn't you just tell me you didn't want to go?" Steve had punched him square in the nose with all the indignant anger in his ninety pound frame, because fuck that. That asshole knew damn well that Steve told him every single time he did it how much he hated it. Bucky had immediately broken his nose right back and they'd spent the rest of the night with ice on their faces, drinking and laughing until the sun came up.

               Bucky's first reaction to feeling vulnerable or confused had always been to shortcut straight to violence and anger, that hadn't been completely Hydra's fault and had clearly not improved with the removal of their influence.

               "At first I didn't realize," Steve said softly, sighing and crossing his arms to stop his hands from shaking as he took a deep breath. It really wouldn't look good for them to get in a fist fight their first morning back in the compound. "I didn't really try to drink at all until I rescued you and you dragged me out that first night. I thought it was the alcohol at first that made talking to the girls easier, but it was just you Buck."

               Bucky's eyebrows drew together, anger shifting to skepticism as he listened to Steve. "I make you feel drunk?"

               "No, I- I just- Kinda? I relax around you, I can be myself and you- I mean, you make me a better me. You were there for me when I was nothing, I knew you had my back and the confidence boost was intoxicating. By the time I realized what was really going on, it already felt like it had been too long and I didn't want to stop going out with you so I just never..."

               Bucky narrowed his eyes at him and took a few steps back toward Steve, forcing himself to stop again about a foot away. "Just never what? Never told me everything you said on any of those nights was you and not the damn alcohol?"

               "I know I should have told you, I'm sorry. I just didn't find the right moment and then- well, then it was that night and-" Steve froze as Bucky put his metal hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him into the wall again as his patience snapped.

               "That's crap Steve, I always told you everything. You had your journals and your sketchbooks to hide all your thoughts in and I just had you!" Bucky growled, leaning in close enough that Steve felt his breath on the last words of his growl. Bucky faltered when Steve swallowed audibly and his pupils dilated as his gaze landed on Bucky's lips.

               "Honestly, I really don't give two shits why you didn't tell me you couldn't get drunk, that aint even the question I want answered at this point," Bucky breathed, watching Steve's face with something fragile and confused in his eyes.

               "T-then what-"

               "Why did you-" Bucky's voice cracked and he bit his lip, looking terrified. "You were sober Steve, so why would you even consider coming back to my room with us?"

               "I was about to tell you both that I wasn't nearly drunk enough, she was holding both of our hands and trying to pull us down the hall away from my door. I opened my mouth to make my excuses and go to bed but-" Steve stopped, not sure he was ready to commit to letting it all out but not sure how to pull back now without making everything worse.

               "But?" Bucky prompted, drifting an inch closer to Steve without seeming to notice.

               "But before I could say anything, you reached out and grabbed my other hand and I forgot why I wanted to say anything in the first place. I followed you into a goddamn war, followin' you and a pretty girl into your bedroom was easy."

               "Would you- Would it still have been easy if-" Bucky shook his head and backed away, clearing his throat and schooling his face back to neutral. "You know what? I'm sorry, I told you we didn't have to talk about this and then I- Let's just go eat breakfast."

               Steve stayed where he was for another moment as his heart raced, watching Bucky retreat with an uncomfortable combination of relief and disappointment before jogging to catch up to him. Steve knocked his shoulder into Bucky's as they walked out toward the living area.

               "Pancakes?"

               Bucky side-eyed him, trying and failing to hide his grin. "Only if there's-"

               "You think I'd try to give you pancakes without whipped cream?" Steve exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "I know your thoughts on naked pancakes."

               "Well what about-" Bucky began, eyes crinkling at the corners with affection when Steve laughed and cut him off again.

               "Buck, I know how to make your special pancakes."

               "Well, how am I s'posed to know? It's been almost a damn century!" Bucky defended through his chuckles.

               "Like I'd forget your chocolate chips," Steve scoffed, winding an arm around Bucky's shoulder as they walked out of the hallway and into the living room. "You know, I remember how to make peach cake and banana fritters too."

               Bucky stopped abruptly and Steve almost tripped, using Bucky to catch his balance. Then he caught sight of Bucky's face, eyes wide and shiny with his lips parted. Bucky's voice was rough when he finally spoke. "Peach cake? Like- Like my-"

               "Like your Ma used to make, is there any other way?" Steve answered, giving him a quizzical face and trying not to die on the spot as a breathtaking smile spread across Bucky's face.

               Steve watched Bucky's eyes flit over his face like he was seeing him for the first time, like he had that first night in camp after Steve'd rescued him from that HYDRA camp and he'd had to get used to Steve's new appearance.

               "What?" Steve said with an awkward laugh, feeling his cheeks go pink under the scrutiny.

               "Nothin'," Bucky grunted, biting his lip and trying to frown at him with little to no success. He took a deep breath and swallowed the knot of emotion that was choking him. "Hate you."

               "Love you too asshole," Steve snickered as Bucky's metal arm wrapped around his waist tightly, tugging him toward the kitchen and future pancakes.

               Michelle was sitting at the table with papers scattered around her and her laptop was in front of her with an assortment of other devices with screens. Clint and Tony were standing behind her, expressions somehow both horrified and thrilled at the same time. Clint looked up as they approached and elbowed Tony in the side.

               "You're on your own, they might not kill her but you? I wouldn't push my luck."

               Michelle raised her eyebrows at him with an unimpressed sigh. "You're being overdramatic, legitimate scholars have actual shouting matches about them. There's a massive following online, especially since he recorded those videos for the schools. I started this project weeks ago, how was I supposed to know they were about to walk in the front door?"

               Tony looked between Clint's fleeing back and the approaching pair, skeptically eyeing the way they were walking stride for stride with their arms casually around each other. "Oh yeah, they're monsters. Run while you can Barton, " Tony drawled, turning and grabbing a bowl down. "Pancakes?"

               Tony glanced over his shoulder to make eye contact with Cap, presenting him with a crooked grin as he pulled down the bag of chocolate chips and collected the rest of the ingredients. A small startled smile bloomed on Steve's face when he saw the chocolate chips.

               "How'd you know we'd want pancakes?"

               "You show up unannounced, insult my intelligence," Tony grumbled, grinning warmly at him as he moved to the fridge. "I remember the only thing you'd eat for breakfast when I met you and I remember why. How could you want anything other than pancakes now?"

               "You ate this every morning?!" Bucky yelped, turning accusing eyes on Steve. "You shame me into not living my dream for our entire lives and the second I'm gone-" Bucky stopped when he saw Steve flinch, understanding dawning on him as he watched him avoid looking at him. "Oh, you- you were eating it cause I was dead, weren't you? You fucking melodramatic-"

               "That's fucking adorable." Michelle glanced up from her typing long enough flick a joint down the table to the side closest to them. Steve shot her a grateful look, catching up the joint in his fingers.

               "Heads up FullMetal!" Tony warned as he tossed a can of whipped cream over his shoulder in their direction. Bucky's hand shot up and snatched it out of the air with wide eyes. "Is this-"

               "Yeah, you just shake it and aim the nozzle in your mouth when you push on it," Tony replied.

               "Don't listen to him, that's not how you use it. FullMetal?" Steve questioned as he sparked up and took a drag, watching as Tony mixed the ingredients together and heated a pan.

               "Oh- You wouldn't- It's some cartoon thing Peter's been watching- kid's got a metal arm."

               "Where is Peter, by the way," Michelle asked, not looking away from her screen at all. "You never answered me when I asked you earlier."

               Tony glared at the back of her head as he poured the mix into the pan. "He's probably sleeping in, I think he was up pretty late." He checked Clint's position over on the couch and reached out with grabby fingers at Steve, winking at him when he passed him the joint.

               Everyone jumped as there was a sudden  _shhhhhhhhhk_  noise and then a muffled moan that put even Tony's memory of Peter's from the night before to shame filled the kitchen.

               "Bucky! Jesus Christ-" Steve reached out, face crimson, and tried to wrestle the can out of his hand as everyone's eyes slowly turned to observe them. Bucky's mouth was open and overflowing with whipped cream as he struggled with Steve. Steve almost had the can when Bucky narrowed his eyes and pressed at the nozzle.

               Steve squawked as whipped cream splattered across his face and he let the can go so he could back away. "Really?" he snapped, glowering at Bucky without touching the whipped cream on his face.

               Bucky shut his mouth as he tried to swallow and laughed as whipped cream went everywhere. His tongue poked out to trail around his mouth slowly as he hummed in happy satisfaction as he gazed back into Steve's eyes. He reached up with the can and squirted a more manageable amount in his mouth as Steve stared him down, admittedly less intimidatingly with the massive obvious bulge of a boner stretching his jeans.

               "Are you done?" Steve crossed his arms and Bucky nailed him in the face with another stream of whipped cream, pressing the can into his grasp before he could react and stepping back with his hands up in surrender.

               "Well, never let it be said that Cap can't rock a face full of cream," Tony said, taking another drag from the joint as he set the pancakes on the counter in front of Steve with a fork. "You might wanna whip this for him, I may have accurately estimated his self control and you might never get it away from him if he gets ahold of it again."

               Steve blinked at him, whipped cream sliding down his cheek and globbed down the side of his neck, as he wordlessly buried the pancakes in a Bucky sized mound of whip. Bucky watched Steve set the can on the counter and drag a finger through the mess on his face, sucking it clean with an exaggerated shrug. "I still don't get it, it's kinda nasty on its own."

               Steve collected another finger full of whip and Bucky grabbed his wrist before he could put it in his mouth. "Don't like it, don't eat it," Bucky grumbled, leaning in to curl his tongue around Steve's finger as he sealed his lips around the knuckle. Steve's mouth fell open and he gaped at Bucky, completely missing it as Natasha crept up to his side so she could lick one of the blobs off his cheeks.

               Bucky released Steve's hand and crowded up behind Natasha so he could lean over her shoulder as she tilted Steve to an angle that exposed his neck better. He felt Steve swallow hard under the pressure of his tongue as it trailed up his neck and smirked against the sticky skin. "Take it you won't mind if we take it off your hands for you."

               "Hands, face, neck-" Nat murmured into his ear, biting at the lobe as she continued, "Anywhere else it happens to end up. Besides, it's not on its own Steve- it's on you."

               She pulled back and kissed him on the nose, distracting him long enough to snag the can from behind him so she could fill her mouth up and quirk an eyebrow coyly. Bucky looked up at the noise of the can, leaning in front of Steve's stunned face without hesitation to lick it out of her mouth. Nat laced her fingers with Bucky's so she could guide them over to press his palm into Steve's tense abs, not breaking the kiss as she waited patiently for the right moment.

               The second Steve opened his mouth to protest, it was filled with whipped cream and as soon as Bucky pulled away from their kiss to see what the noise had been she made her move. Bucky stared hungrily at Steve's mouth and she dragged their hands down sharply, hidden from the others in the room by their bodies, to press his palm warmly against Steve's hard trapped cock.

               Bucky's eyes snapped up to Steve's as they went wide as saucers and Steve sprayed whipped cream onto his face as he choked, hips jerking forward at the stimulation reflexively.

               Natasha released Bucky's hand and he yanked it back as she giggled before heading over to Clint's spot on the couch, shooting Steve a wink over her shoulder as she tossed the can to Tony. "Looks like you found your own bait."

               "Did I trip and fall into porn?" Tony asked after a few moments passed in tense silence with Steve and Bucky standing frozen. Steve's stunned stare bounced frantically between Bucky and the back of Nat's head while Bucky looked at the ceiling as his face burned and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

               Michelle snorted from the table, glancing back at Tony. "I rest my case."

               "I wasn't the one arguing," Tony pointed out, as he threw a towel at them from his spot by the stove making another batch of pancakes. "Eat the damn pancakes."


	2. Chapter 2

               Steve grabbed the fork and busied himself with trying the pancakes, grinning over at Tony as he realized they tasted perfect and passing the fork to Bucky. Steve took the joint back from Tony as Bucky skeptically took a forkful and turned to Tony with a stunned stare. "They're perfect."

               "I had a lot of practice over the years," Tony said, flipping the ones in the pan with ease.

               Steve laughed as he smoked, glancing up at Tony with a self deprecating eyebrow scrunch. "Sorry, I was a complete mess."

               "Thank you." Bucky was biting his lip and staring down at the pancakes as he accepted the joint from Steve, taking a long drag. "For looking out for him when I- Just thanks."

               "Peter!" Michelle's voice broke the tension before Tony could reply. Tony's shoulders went stiff and he filled a second plate with pancakes. He turned to set the plate on the counter with another couple forks as Peter came slinking over to the kitchen, still looking sleepy.

               "Mornin' kid," Tony grunted, grabbing a pancake to munch on as he avoided Peter's frown. He fished in his pocket and tossed a bottle of pills to him, eyes trained on the pancake he was eating.

               Peter caught them and peered at the bottle curiously as he grumbled, "You're really still gonna call me kid after-

               "Those should solve that problem you were having with your," Tony said, pausing to finish his pancake as he noticed the shirt Peter was wearing had been a favorite of Pepper's to sleep in. He gave Peter a warning glare as he finished, "Web fluid."

               "Did you even sleep?" Peter asked, a different question in his eyes that Tony resolutely ignored.

               "I never sleep," Tony said darkly, frowning and heading over to the where Nat and Clint were chatting on the couch.

               "You know, the older you get the less healthy it's gonna be for you to stay up all night like that, you really oughta take care of yourself," Peter sulked, voice sharp as he followed close on Tony's heels.

               "Cool, thanks, now why don't you go work on your homework or something?" Tony snapped, stopping Peter in his tracks with a glance. "The adults need to have a conversation so-"

               "I thought you were going to stop treating me like a kid," Peter hissed, hurt flashing across his face. "I'm not a-"

               "You're seventeen, Peter, you're certainly not a goddamn adult!" Tony tried to keep his voice and heart steady under Peter's intent stare. "So what exactly is it that you want from me?"

               Peter held his stare for a beat longer than comfortable and a smile that was more anger than he'd ever seen on his youthful face settled on his lips. "Nothing you don't already want to give. I've been waiting for you to stop treating me like a little kid for years now, Mr. Stark. I'm sure I can wait a little longer."

               Tony watched him stalk back to the kitchen furiously, jaw tight as he tried not to think about how fucking beautiful he'd been in his arms less than twelve hours ago.

               Peter stomped into the kitchen and flung himself on the chair next to Michelle with a heavy sigh. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she handed him the joint. "Cheer up buttercup."

               Peter stuck his tongue out at her then glanced at the array of screens on the table, smoking and passing it back. "How's it going with the research?"

               Michelle slid one of the tablets over and pressed play. Peter stared down at the screen with wide eyes as she stretched. "Medium, it's not like I can use Stark's security footage but I've also written at least one paragraph in between all the distractions."

               "God, I sleep in one day and I miss all the good stuff!" Peter exclaimed, glancing back at Steve and Bucky and then over at Natasha with his eyebrows up.

               Michelle gave him a brief side-eye before going back to her typing. "Sleep, huh? You didn't come back to the room after you went to the lab though." She looked pointedly over her laptop at Tony. "You wanna tell me what that little shitfit was about? And what those pills are?"

               "He found me in the lab working on my- my web fluid and I fell asleep at the table. He must have finished it while I was out," Peter said quickly, starting the clip over so he didn't have to look at her.

               She reached out and grabbed the tablet away, setting it on her other side and staring until he looked at her. "Just a quick recap," Michelle began dryly, "You're saying Tony caught you working on your web fluid and you're telling me he made you pills for it? Like to ingest? Into your body? For your external web shooters? And where did you get that shirt?"

               Peter flushed and bit his lip as Clint and Nat stood to leave the room, Tony turned back to the kitchen. "I'll tell you later."

               "What are you working on?" Steve asked, wandering over with Bucky to peer at the screens in front of them as Tony approached.

               "It's a paper for my AP sociology class about the historical erasure of bisexuality as even an option in both fictional media as well as in real life. It also goes into the ways that fan culture utilizes the available information in order to give voice to the untapped potentials of the desires hidden just under the surface." Michelle paused in her typing to glance over her shoulder at his still confused face. "Bisexuality just means that you choose your partner based on their internals instead of their genitals."

               Bucky squinted at the screens as Steve nodded in understanding and his eyes widened marginally as Bucky read out the paragraph that caught his attention. "As an easily recognizable example, Steve Rogers' historic interest in Peggy Carter being taken as irrefutable proof of Captain America's heterosexuality by most respected historians despite the equally undeniable fact that the length and intensity of their budding relationship pales in comparison to the available evidence indicating the depths of his esteem for his best friend and hypothesized l-lover, James Buchanan Barnes."

               "Hypothesized, what now?" Steve leaned in to read along with him as he kept reading, albeit in a more hesitant tone.

               "In the society of 2018, I think we can all agree that we're enlightened enough to know that interest in a person of the opposite gender does not necessarily preclude the potential for homosexual tendencies to simultaneously exist within an individual. Back in the thirties and forties when homosexuality was still taboo, however, these tendencies would be more likely to present as-"

               "The occasional threesome," Tony finished from behind them, grin evident in his tone as they both flushed. He grabbed the folder off the table and pulled out a few pictures, laying them out on the table one by one. "Check this out, it's called fan art, apparently people are obsessed with whether you two were boning."

               The first two were innocent enough, Steve and Bucky in generic rooms glancing at each other and hugging. The third one pictured them, lying back to back in Bucky's childhood room as a smaller Steve touched himself inside his pajamas. The hands resting on their respective hips were arranged so that their last two fingers overlapped in the dip where their backs pressed together and Bucky's eyes were wide as he bit harshly into his hand, pants tented and a blush on his face.

               Next to the other two, Bucky saw his mistake immediately and fought the urge to snatch it off the table before Steve could see it. The dent he'd put in the wall when they'd been wrestling was there on the wall next to them, the pattern on the blanket shoved down around their thighs matched his real blanket, Steve had a black eye and the furniture was in the right places.

               Bucky glanced over at Steve and fought the wave of panic swelling up in his chest as he reached out to pick up the paper looking stunned. Steve's cheeks flushed as his eyes flicked over the details in disbelief before he set it back on the table, glancing over at Bucky with a forced half grin.

               "That actually kind of looks like your old room," Steve said casually, watching Bucky closely as he shrugged ambiguously and internally cursed the moment he'd drawn out the memory he thought he was remembering. He'd left it sitting in a hotel somewhere but whoever had found it had clearly recognized who it was and posted it.

               "You think?" Bucky grunted, glancing at it dismissively before turning to Michelle and summoning up the charming smile he remembered being so natural before Hydra had gotten him. "So people really think we were in love?"

               "Were?" Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes and ignoring the way Peter was blatantly staring at the outline of his dick in his tight jeans. Bucky felt his smile tighten at the corners and ground his teeth slightly.

               "Fuck off Tony," Steve retorted lightly, looking at Michelle skeptically. "Why would people even care about that though?"

               Michelle snorted and looked over at him like he was something precious and adorably naive. "You clearly underestimate how much the very idea of Captain America being anything other than straight threatens the masculinity of the myriad of fragile old men claiming to be experts on him. Not to mention, the ability of today's teenagers to find any scrap of subtext implying people like them existed in a time when they weren't allowed the freedom to."

               Steve blinked at her blankly, still not sure what his sexual preferences had to do with history. Bucky looked determinedly at the ceiling as though he'd never gone googling about their old life when he was still missing bits and pieces of his memories. He knew very well what was on the internet.

               Peter cleared his throat and redirected his attention to Steve, transitioning from hungry to earnest and empathetic so smoothly that Tony suddenly found himself questioning the authenticity for the first time.

               "Younger people these days, we really just love to love things. We over identify, research everything we can on things we like- and with the internet, that's generally a lot- and we create things, like art or stories or some people write songs. And we don't really give a shit what old people have to say about us, we're comfortable being who we are." Peter said, the last sentence coming out slightly sharper with obstinance.

               "Peter's right," Michelle agreed quickly. "Once you made those videos and they started playing in schools, the fandom really exploded. Teenagers get bored, they speculate and then they get on the internet. It's a rule of the internet that if it exists, there's porn of it. When teenagers get involved, that porn ends up running the gambit from straight to all kinds of kinked up."

               Steve flushed and tilted his head to the side as he processed. "But why did people think-"

               "I think you can thank your old flame for that," Bucky grumbled before he thought better of it and Michelle grinned at him slowly as she hit play on a video file.

               "Now, ma'am, I have to ask- you played an integral part in helping Steve Rogers to fulfill his true potential as Captain America. How did you make the decision to essentially risk your life and career in order to get him in position to rescue the soldiers of the 107th?"

               "The moment he realized it had been Sergeant Barnes' unit that was captured, the Steve I knew changed," Peggy's voice echoed warmly out of the speaker and Steve stared down at it, looking pained. "Sergeant Barnes- Bucky- was everything to Steve, when he heard there was no hope of any kind of rescue-"

               She laughed softly and looked away from camera as her eyes went misty. "He set his jaw, looked at the map for a moment, and I knew. He didn't care that he'd just been told Bucky was dead, because what he really heard was that Bucky was closer to dead with every minute that passed and that no one was going to get there in time to save him because they didn't think the risk was worth it.

               "It was a suicide mission but for some reason, looking at him, I just knew he'd do it. You could feel it, rolling off him, this palpable determination. I looked him in the eye and I knew he wasn't coming back without that man and God help whatever was in the way or thought they knew better. If I could only say one thing about Steve Rogers, it would be that he protected the things and people he loved with an unwavering dedication and duty of care."

               "When Bucky- Sergeant Barnes, when Steve couldn't save him I think-" Peggy broke off and drew in a shaky breath. "I'd never seen devastation like that before and I haven't again since, he was- it absolutely broke my heart but I had a feeling then that he didn't- that a large part of him didn't want to make it out of the last mission, the part of him that was dead already- he only cared about making them pay for what they took from him."

               Michelle turned it off and glanced up at Steve's gently stunned expression. "It doesn't hurt that the two of you are gorgeous, we all had favorites by the time we were done learning about you in school."

               "What about you two, did you have favorites?" Tony asked, grin playing at the corners of his lips.

               "Peter's had a hard on for superheroes since elementary school. Ironman swooped in and saved his fool life that year the robots went nuts at the expo, so he's always been Team Cap but me? I've always gotten where you were coming from," she said, ignoring Peter's protest and turning to pass her joint to Steve as she directed the last bit to him. "I'd totally walk into a warzone for that face too."

               "You know, no offense Cap," Peter said, grinning through his blush without acknowledging the stare Tony was leveling at him as he glanced slyly at Bucky. "But that was before I knew Bucky had a sweet freaking metal arm- I think I'm gonna have to switch sides."

               Bucky snorted, catching Peter's eye with beaming smile as he inclined his head in thanks, and Steve shot him a withering look. "What? I'm finally more attractive than you again and it's only because I lost my damn arm. Lemme have this moment!"

               Steve rolled his eyes and grinned back reluctantly. "You've always been more attractive than me, shut up."

               "You're both superhumanly attractive, both of you shut up," Tony snapped, turning to Peter. "I saved your life? At the- but you would have been-" his face lit up as it dawned on him, no wonder Peter had a crush. He'd basically swooped in like a literal knight in shining armor almost every time he needed him. "You were the- the kid in the costume? Of course you were, you've always been reckless."

               Peter frowned at him and snatched the joint back from Michelle, "I'm not reckless, and I can protect myself now so stop looking at me like that."

               "Back to my research for a quick sec, you guys were there, did you know anyone who was having threesomes?" Michelle raised an eyebrow slowly as Bucky and Steve both turned bright red and when Steve started to stammer Bucky bailed, fleeing to the couch as he shook his head.

               "It wasn't really something people talked about," Steve said hesitantly, glaring at Bucky's back as he sat down and flicked the TV on.

               "That's not a no," Michelle pointed out as Peter stood and headed towards the couch, flopping down next to Bucky with his eyes on the shiny planes of his metal arm.

               "Would you mind if- is it- would it be cool if I looked at your arm?" Peter blurted out after a few moments of furtive glancing.

               Bucky looked over at him and let a smirk curve his lips. "You're lookin' at it right now," he said, voice warm with amusement. "You askin' if you can touch it?"

               "I've never seen anything like it," Peter breathed, leaning in to peer a little closer at Bucky's knuckles where they were resting in his lap. He glanced up at Bucky through his lashes and his tongue swiped across his top lip deliberately before he added cheekily, "Can I touch it?"

               Bucky stilled at the proposition implied by the tone of voice. He quirked an eyebrow as he eyed him skeptically. "Depends, you still talkin' about my arm?"

               Peter huffed a laugh and a crooked grin split his face, "Darn, I was kinda hoping for a universal yes."

               Bucky had forgotten how easy flirting was when he had Steve's perception of him to bolster his ego and his mouth twisted into an even filthier smirk as he said teasingly, "I didn't tell you which one I'd say yes to."

               Peter's eyes dilated and his lips parted on his surprised exhale. "You just let me know if I get close to crossing any lines, alright?"

               "Sure," Bucky said, arousal shooting through him quick and deep. He glanced at Steve's reflection in the TV screen and relaxed a little when he saw that his attention was firmly on Michelle and Tony.

               Peter reached out and ran his fingers down the cool metal almost reverently, Bucky shivered as the contact shot up through the synthetic nerves. "Wait, can you actually feel it?"

               Bucky flipped his hand palm up in his lap and flexed his fingers as Peter's touch tickled over where the tendons in his wrist would be if it were flesh. "Yeah, the woman who fixed my head created it from the same stuff Steve's shield was made of."

               "Oh, wow, so it's vibranium? That's- that's really fucking cool," Peter laughed, leaning in to get a closer look at it as he kept tickling his fingers over the metal gently. "So you couldn't feel the last one at all?"

               "The last one was from the organization that took me, I wouldn't have wanted it to feel like it was a part of me." Bucky watched as Peter squeezed at the metal of his bicep to test the strength then fingered at the golden ridges between the interlocking panels, tongue caught between his teeth as he focused on the details. "It really aint a big deal anymore, is it? Not fitting in the lines everyone else seems to fit in?"

               "You mean, sexuality wise?" Peter's eyes flicked up over towards the group still near the laptop. "Not here, but some places are still pretty bad. We just don't hide anymore, we take strength in the visibility of our peers. That's why so many people care about the two of you, because if Captain America can be in love with his best friend then anyone can."

               Bucky fidgeted as Peter's fingers moved down to trail across his palm as he examined the joint at the wrist. Bucky's hips twitched up slightly when Peter pressed down on his hand and he thought he saw satisfaction flicker through Peter's eyes before he continued like he hadn't noticed.

               "Personally, I think that it's important to connect with the people around you in whatever way comes naturally at the moment, regardless of gender or what's typical. If there are moments where I want to make out with my best friend Harry, well- I'm just gonna go with it, if we're both into it then I don't see what more there is to think about." Peter pressed a little more firmly at his hand again and Bucky saw the playfulness in his eyes this time.  "How's it different from when you were growing up?"

               "Lack of pretense, people are much more forward," Bucky retorted, quirking an eyebrow as he stared him down.

               "No pretense, huh?" Peter's mouth twisted with amusement and he slipped his fingers under Bucky's metal knuckles deftly, letting his knuckles drag deliberately against the warm stiffness he'd been blocking from view. "So you're saying people these days are more blatant?"

               Bucky's breath hitched as his blood started to rush south again and he blinked back at Peter slowly as he weighed his response. Arousal shivered through him again at the way the kid stilled under his attention. "Do you think you're subtle?"

               "Oh, me? I'm never subtle, people just never take me seriously." Peter laughed, something bitter in the inflection as he pulled Bucky's hand closer to his face so he could get a better look at how the fingers were put together.

               "You know that when he calls you 'kid' he's mostly reminding himself because it aint how he sees you naturally, right?" Bucky shot back, waiting until Peter made eye contact with him to let his eyes drift over him appreciatively.

               "I don't care why he does it, I'm sick of it," Peter murmured, reaching out with his free hand to settle it casually over Bucky's cock. "You don't treat me like a kid."

               "Aint exactly actin' like one either," Bucky grunted, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from reacting when Peter sucked his pointer finger into his mouth up to the first knuckle and felt himself throb against the pressure of his palm.

               "Does that feel different than when I touch it with my fingers?" Peter asked, voice bright and curious as his eyes went dark.

               "Yep," Bucky said shortly, feeling his cock get harder as Peter's grin widened.

               "Still not crossing any lines?" Peter let go of his hand and braced himself on Bucky's shoulder as he slipped his fingers along outline of Bucky's cock and pretended to be examining his arm closer so no one behind the couch at the table would get suspicious.

               "Apparently not," Bucky forced out, mouth going dry as Peter flicked the button on his jeans open. "I've never- uh, well there's usually a woman doing this part but-"

               Peter ran his fingers over the outside of Bucky's underwear with a smirk. "Doesn't exactly feel like a deal breaker," he murmured and Bucky ground his teeth as he sucked in a shaky breath.

               "Wasn't really expecting it to be," Bucky breathed, watching as Peter's fingers crawled under the elastic band. "But the most interaction men had in threesomes in the forties was eye contact and maybe some hand touching."

               "So you guys have really never actually kissed?" Peter was staring avidly at Bucky's mouth and Bucky scraped his teeth over his lower lip as fingers wrapped around his cock.

               "Aint ever kissed anyone other than women."

               "Well, if you wanna try-" Peter broke off when he glanced over Bucky's shoulder, eyes going wide. "Shit- Cap- Steve- He's looking right at- Fuck, he's coming over here!"

               Bucky blinked as Peter's hands blurred as they rushed to straighten Bucky's pants back out before Steve could reach them. Peter froze abruptly, gasping as adrenaline flooded his body and goosebumps rippled down his arms in warning. His phone buzzed a moment later and he yanked it out with shaking hands.

 **Jessica Jones[12:32PM]**  911 omw 2 u w/kg eta 1 min sry

               There was a crash as a hole opened in the wall and a woman in combat boots with long black hair stomped through it.

               Everyone jumped and spun towards the sound, Tony and Steve taking a step forward as a man stepped through behind her with a delighted laugh. Peter was over the back of the couch and halfway across the room in a second, freezing as Killgrave shouted out, "Nobody take another step!"

               Peter flung a wrist out, triumph shining in his eyes as the web slapped over his mouth wetly. "Not this time motherfucker," Peter snarled, covering his nose with another flick of his wrist and swinging himself over as Killgrave clawed at his face.

               "Peter, what-"

               "Let him," Jessica growled, holding a hand up at Tony. "This needs to be done and he needs to do it. I just need him gone."

               "Peter Parker doesn't kill people," Tony said sharply, glaring at the back of Peter's head.

               "You're right," Jessica replied condescendingly. "Peter Parker doesn't kill people. This aint people."

               Peter's hands balled into fists at his sides and he looked back at Tony, eyes wild and cheeks wet. "He killed my Uncle Ben and you have no idea what I'm capable of," Peter hissed, turning back when Killgrave dropped to his knees as his eyes went bloodshot and punching him hard enough that the crack of his jaw breaking echoed against the rafters.

               "Then we can call the police, Peter, what-"

               "You can't call the police you fucking imbecile-" Jessica began but Peter shouted over her.

               "I'll call them, I'll call them if you can take a step for me- just one step." Peter paused as Tony looked down at his feet in confusion, fear edging into his expression. "Except you won't be able to until his heart stops beating because he told you not to take another step."

               "That's him?" Michelle asked calmly from the table, eyes steely as she watched Killgrave writhe on the floor. "I didn't think he'd look so fucking pathetic."

               "So it's some sort of verbal mind control?" Steve asked, glancing at Bucky as he said mind control only to find him staring at Peter with a sort of horrified understanding.

               "He made you do it," Bucky said hoarsely and Peter's eyes snapped to him, wide and terrified and full of pain. "Didn't he?"

               "No," Peter sobbed out, shoulders slumping as he shook his head. "No, he didn't tell me anything. He wasn't even there by the time I got home."

               "That doesn't matter Peter, you didn't have a choice any more than his other victims. It's over now," Jessica said furiously, watching in satisfaction as Killgrave's eyes finally rolled back in his head.

               Peter made another broken noise as he hiccuped and took off towards the hall the moment Killgrave's control broke. Bucky moved with him, sprinting after him down the hall and around the corner.

               Steve caught Tony as he went to follow, almost letting go when Tony looked at him like he might rip his arm off. "Bucky's got that, what Peter needs from us is to get rid of this body before he comes back out here."

               "Steve's right, I'll check on them okay?" Michelle said quickly, standing and heading towards the hall before Tony could disagree. "Jess, right? I don't know if you remember-"

               "Michelle, but friends call you MJ- I remember," Jessica replied sinuously, grinning dangerously at her. "I always remember a pretty face, 'specially when it gets me that spectacularly high."

               Michelle gestured behind her at the table with a smirk. "Help yourself, paper bag on the table."

               "MJ it is," Jessica said with a wink, stomping on Killgrave's arm with a crunch as she passed.


	3. Chapter 3

               Bucky hesitated at the door as Peter dashed into Tony's quarters, glancing behind him briefly as he headed in. He left the door ajar and looked around, walking in further to where Peter's panicked breathing coming from.

               "It's not your fault." Bucky crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom as he watched Peter jump up to the ceiling with a gasp.

               "You don't know what I-" Peter crouched upside down on the ceiling. Bucky could see the panic attack bubbling up in his eyes and the way he was shaking like a leaf was breaking his heart the same way finding Steve in a back alley with a new black eye used to.

               "I don't need to know, listen to my voice. I'll listen if you want to tell me but I already know it wasn't your fault, can you hear how sure I am?" Bucky did his best impression of the way he remembered Shuri talking to him when he'd been his most vulnerable during recovery. He walked a little closer, tilting his head back to look up at Peter and keeping his body language open.

               "Killgrave caught me spying on him one night in the city and he told me to leave from the balcony of the penthouse. I was l-lucky because he didn't know I could climb down the walls but he freaked me out enough that I quit doing the whole Spiderman thing for a while. Somehow he found out I was alive, he went to my apartment looking for me and told Uncle Ben to k-kill Aunt May. He told him to-to break all her bones first but I got home before he could break more than her left arm," Peter whimpered, curling in on himself as a sob tore through him.

               "C'mon," Bucky encouraged, reaching his metal hand up toward the ceiling and waiting. "Come down here."

               "He didn't want to hurt me, but he kept saying he had to- had to- May-" Peter broke off, grabbing onto Bucky's hand as he flipped himself down. Bucky caught him, arms wrapping around him tightly as Peter sobbed into his shoulder with his legs wound tightly around Bucky's waist. "May didn't understand, she was- she was screaming so much and I didn't know what to do, I didn't have my web shooters on me because I'd given up being Spiderman."

               "There aint no way you coulda known that was gonna happen," Bucky pointed out softly into the crook of Peter's neck as he squeezed him reassuringly.

               "I killed him with a frying pan," Peter gasped against his neck as Bucky ran his fingers soothingly up and down his back.

               "Stark hasn't told you anything about me, has he?" Bucky asked hesitantly when Peter's breathing began to even out and Peter shook his head. "After I fell off that train, I was captured by HYDRA. They tortured me, put programming in my mind, made me- they made me kill more people than I ever want to say out loud and I remember every one of them because I was right there. I just wasn't in control. It's taken me a long time to accept that it wasn't my fault."

               "You didn't have a choice," Peter whispered, pulling back to look him in the eye.

               "Neither did you," Bucky whispered back firmly, reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheeks gently.

               "I did," Peter insisted, biting his lip and leaning into the touch. "I made the choice to kill to save May and I made it again today. I'd do it again if I had to, if it would protect the people I love. You heard him out there, 'Peter Parker doesn't kill people', he's never gonna forgive me."

               "I killed Stark's parents when I was under HYDRA's control." Peter's eyes went round with shock as Bucky's mumbled admission broke through his panic. "If he forgave me, I'm pretty sure you're already forgiven."

               Peter ducked in, eyes shining with relief and need, and paused a breath away from Bucky's lips. "I know you've never kissed a guy before and I don't want to ruin-"

               Bucky leaned in the last inch and pressed their lips together carefully, breathing in sharply when Peter melted against him with a surprised moan. Peter tilted his head to the side and slipped his tongue along the edge of Bucky's teeth until he granted him access. Bucky took a moment to appreciate that as he'd always expected, a lack of breasts did not exactly ruin a make out session.

               "You know it doesn't really matter who forgives you if you don't really forgive yourself," Peter murmured, pulling back slightly so he could speak.

               Bucky blinked at him slowly as he contemplated a response, finally settling on, "I know it wasn't my fault."

               "That's not the same thing, you know it as well as I do."

               Bucky stared into the mulish stubborn gleam in Peter's eyes, struck by his resemblance to pre-serum Steve. He suddenly understood what Stark saw in the kid.

               "Alright, fine." Bucky grabbed at the back of Peter's head and yanked him back to lick into his mouth roughly. "I will if you will, deal?"

               "Deal."

               "I fucking hate you," Michelle said conversationally from the doorway and Peter sprang back to the ceiling with a yelp.

               "What are you- what are you doing here?" he gasped down at her as Bucky turned to her, slightly dazed but trying to hide it.

               "Other than burning with envy?" Michelle quipped back, glancing back toward the door to the hall. "Thought you'd rather be surprised by me than either of those idiots, didn't think I'd find you in here though."

               Peter saw the second she noticed his clothes from the day before strewn across the floor leading to the couch and groaned. "Michelle-"

               "So is this where you were last night?" she asked, eyes dancing as she poked and prodded him back into the Peter he usually was. "Don't answer that, let's just celebrate by getting ridiculously royally fucked the hell up!"

               Peter frowned, flipping down from the ceiling to stand more casually. "You know I can't get-"

               Michelle pulled her hand out from behind her back with a grin to reveal a bottle of slightly luminescent seagreen liquid. "I picked the lock on Thor's old room, there's like a hundred bottles of this shit in the closet."

               "You mean-" Peter's face was lit up with excitement, trauma momentarily forgotten as Bucky's hand settled on his back and they took a few steps closer.

               "You finished it P, you won," Michelle's voice was fierce and proud. "Time to see if we can get you drunk, mythologically!"

               "I thought you said you didn't think it was a good idea, cause it wasn't meant for our biology, didn't you?"

               "Yeah, but if Cap can drink it then I think you should be fine."

               Bucky eyed the liquid as he followed them back out to the living area, a plan beginning to form at the edges of his thoughts.

               Downstairs, Tony punched in the sequence to fire up the incinerator as Steve tossed the body in and bolted the door. He pulled the lever to increase the heat and kicked the stool across the room violently.

               "Tony, you're gonna have to cut him a break," Steve began, face sympathetic but firm, and Tony rounded on him as rage rolled off him in waves.

               "You've gotta be- I mean, for the love of- Steve! He just fucking killed a man-" Tony broke off with a strangled noise and kicked at the closed door to the incinerator. "We just destroyed a body and we don't even know who the hell he was, you want me to cut him a goddamn break?"

               "I'll do you one better than want," Jessica snarled from behind them, startling them both. "You give him so much as a stink eye over this fucking sack of shit, I will personally rip you limb from limb and stuff you taint first in this incinerator myself. Clear?"

               "You give me one good reason-" Tony snapped and Jessica flung the folder at him hard enough to knock the breath out of him. "What is this?"

               "Read it."

               "I've already read the police report-" Tony snapped while he opened it and promptly choked, horror edging into his expression when his eyes landed on a photo of Peter completely drenched in blood with huge hollow self hating eyes. As the folder hit the floor another photo slid out and Tony fought back nausea when he saw that Uncle Ben's head was bashed past recognition.

               "I'm sure you read the police report Inspector Gadget but I was the one who found them," she growled, eyes narrowed furiously. "The police don't have those pictures, and they have no idea what really happened that afternoon. He was shattered and I'm not gonna let you break him apart again over some fucked up moral crisis."

               "I can't believe he never-" Tony shook his head and stared down at the folder numbly for a moment before he made his decision, scooping up the file and tossing it in the incinerator.

               "Good choice," Jessica said, turning to head back upstairs. "You people have alcohol, right? Rhetorical, I'll find it. Get your goddamn shit together before you come up."

               They stood in silence for a few moments, Steve watching as Tony took measured breaths and tried to calm down. "You really care about the kid, huh?"

               Tony only managed a jerky nod and Steve's hand landed on his shoulder so he could pull him into a hug. "You can't help what happened to him when you couldn't be there, you just have to trust that he always does the best he can."

               "You know, I almost walked right back out when I found out he was only fifteen. I'm not even sure what exactly it was that made me stay to talk to him- Scratch that, I do, his aunt is really hot too- but I know what made me realize after five minutes of speaking to him that I was taking him to Germany." Tony counted his breath by the beats of Steve's heart for a moment, feeling the overwhelmed buzz of anxiety start to recede. "He reminds me of my goddamn self but Steve- he fucking thinks like you."

               "Then trust him," Steve replied stiffly, arms tightening as he swallowed hard at the audible loss and admiration in Tony's voice. "He wouldn't let you down if he saw any other option."

               "Just like I should have trusted you," Tony muttered, frowning into Steve's chest with a sigh. "I gotta- I want to- Look, I have to apologize Rogers and we both know I'm shit at it so can we just-"

               "You were only doing what you thought was right," Steve protested, pulling back to look him in the eye earnestly.

               "Not about the accords, Pop used to talk about you all the time but he used to talk about Bucky Barnes almost as often. He loved the two of you, he would never have wanted-" Tony glanced away as he continued haltingly. "He told me once how you were after he died and I- it makes me sick to think that I almost- I was wrong, so thanks- for stopping me."

               Steve's eyebrows jumped in surprise. "Howard talked about Bucky?"

               "Get a couple drinks in him and he wouldn't shut up about either of you, as far as he was concerned the serum may have given you the potential but Bucky's what made you a hero," Tony said, a smile stealing over his face with the memory. "Put a couple more in him and you'd get to hear all about how fucking pretty his mouth was when he was smiling at you."

               "That sounds like the Howard Stark I remember," Steve laughed, rolling his eyes as he thought back on all the leering comments Howard had traded with Bucky at the bars they'd frequented while he'd been on the road with them to keep their weapons in shape.

               "Yeah?" Tony asked, taking a step back and reaching for the paper he'd folded into his pocket earlier in the kitchen. "You don't seem surprised at all that my father was calling men pretty and I've always wondered if he ever- Well, then I saw this in MJ's folder earlier, I need to know if you boned hi- my da- Howard."

               "If I ever- what?!" Steve unfolded the paper and felt his face flush as he stared down at a somewhat familiar scene.

               It was a two panel drawing, Steve and Howard sitting together on the edge of a bed while Steve cried over a photo of Bucky with Howard's hand on his thigh to support his weight as he leaned in sympathetically. In the second panel, Steve was spooning Howard, one arm holding him close with the other stretched out in front of them so he could see Bucky's photo still while Howard blushed and tried to hide his erection.

               "Oh," Steve said dumbly, eyes widening as the memory washed over him.

               "Oh? Oh?! You can't just say- C'mon Cap, you can't leave me hangin' on something as ambiguous as 'oh'!" Tony squawked, hand flying up to cover his mouth with a scandalized stare.

               "No! God, Tony, no- we never- I've never-" Steve bit his lip and made a frustrated noise as he tossed the paper back at Tony. "It was probably pretty similar to that, actually. He came to check on me after Bucky- Anyways, he was trying to comfort me and I don't think we noticed how close we were until I looked up and I almost let him when he leaned in but- Then when he went to leave, I grabbed his wrist cause I just- I didn't wanna be alone and he stayed but nothing happened."

               "Wait, so you guys didn't even kiss?" Tony asked as he collapsed into relieved laughter. "Oh for fuck's-Thank god, would have been way too fucking weird."

               "Yeah? I dunno, I kinda regret it. At least then I'd know what it's like," Steve grumbled absently, rolling his eyes and wishing his cheeks would stop burning.

               Tony's laughter stopped abruptly and Steve froze under the sudden weight of all of Tony's considerable attention. "What what's like?"

               "Nevermind." Steve ground his teeth and groaned when Tony stepped closer to see his face better.

               "No way super soldier," Tony prodded, flinging a finger out to point at Steve accusingly. "I know you've kissed women before which means-"

               "Tony-" Steve snapped as he knocked Tony's hand out of his face. The familiar itching irritation bubbled up at the persistent tone of Tony's voice and a montage of all their most heated arguments from over the years streamed through his head.

               "Don't 'Tony' me Rogers, you and the other half really haven't ever-" Tony tried to point at him again but Steve caught his fingers in a tight grip.

               "I don't wanna talk about it, let it go." Steve warned, eyes flashing as he dug his heels in and kept hold of Tony's hand when he tried to yank it away.

               Tony licked his lips as the tension mounted and he couldn't resist pushing them to the edge of the explosion like he always used to. "I don't buy it, if you really wanted to know what it was like to make out with a man, there's been a hundred and one different opportunities-"

               "Maybe for you, you're-"

               "Bullshit." Tony stepped into Steve's space, maintaining eye contact as Steve held his ground and shifted his weight nervously.

               "I think I'd have noticed-"

               "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you just weren't paying attention?" Tony murmured, quirking an eyebrow and smirking as he glanced pointedly at Steve's lips. Understanding dawned on Steve's face as he finally clued in to what Tony was implying and his mouth made a small surprised 'o'.

               Steve glanced towards the door reflexively as a smirk crawled onto his face. "Why Mr. Stark, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were-"

               "Oh, shut the fuck up and lay one on me Rogers," Tony growled, tongue flicking out along his lip suggestively.

               Steve leaned in until his breath mingled with Tony's and his eyes sparkled with amusement as he hissed, "Language!"

               Tony snorted and their lips grazed with the movement. Steve leaned into the slight pressure instinctively and froze, lips pressed to Tony's uncertainly until Tony made a surprised breathy noise and twisted closer to him. Steve's breath hitched as Tony bit his lip and slipped his tongue back along Steve's with a moan.

               "Always figured you'd taste like those fucking pancakes if I ever got my tongue in-"

               Steve backed Tony across the room, cushioning the back of his head with his hand as he crashed them into the wall. "Shut the fuck up Stark."

               "Language!" Tony gasped with a strangled laugh as Steve nipped his way back along Tony's jaw to drag his teeth along his ear and yanked him closer with a hand on the back of his thigh.

               "Fuck. You."

               Tony shivered as Steve's voice vibrated through him and he rolled his hips against Steve. "You promise?"

               There was a crash from the door and they froze. "Shit- Sorry, I- Fuck, I wasn't tryin-" Bucky stammered as he stooped quickly to pick his phone up. He glanced at Steve as he straightened back up and his eyes trailed slowly down over their position against the wall. He swallowed hard as his attention bounced from the bruising grip Steve had on Tony's thigh to their puffy parted lips to the arousal darkening Steve's eyes.

               "Buck? W-what are you-"

               "Sorry, I just- uh-" Bucky cleared his throat when Steve licked his bottom lip and his cock gave an interested throb. He hovered awkwardly at the door as he tried to remember what he was even doing down there. "Oh! I thought you'd wanna know, Michelle may have broken into Thor's quarters and took some kind of weird glowing-"

               "Fuck!" Tony and Steve gasped, untangling themselves quickly. Tony dashed out of the room and up the stairs, cursing colorfully the entire way. Steve and Bucky stood tensely, neither sure exactly what to say.

               "So, you and Stark-"

               "What's it matter to you?" Steve snapped, voice slipping into the surly obstinate cadence Bucky remembered from when they were young.

               "I don't- It's not- We aren't-" Bucky broke off as he tried to hold back his old penchant for stinging one liners. "Guess it wasn't just pancakes you decided were okay to indulge in once I wasn't around anymore."

               "It aint like that- Well, Tony's always like that, but I really only noticed this time because I wanted to know if-" Steve retorted haltingly, rubbing a shaky hand across his face. "Regardless, we've never- It was just the pancakes Buck, I haven't actually fucked anyone since- since '44."

               "Let's go." Bucky turned and headed to the stairs, trying to hide the small smile at the corners of his lips as Steve caught up to him and matched his casual tone.  Steve wound an arm around his waist with an easy grin as the tension dissipated until it was just a constant hum of awareness of where their sides were pressed together. "Aint been drunk since the forties."

               The scene in the living room when Tony arrived was chaotic. There was loud music playing and some kind of party lighting Tony vaguely remembered installing when drunk a year ago.  Michelle was doing shots with Jessica in the kitchen as they passed a joint back and forth while Peter swung gently on a thick web hanging from the ceiling. 

               Tony walked a little closer, peering up at Peter as he tried to see how much he'd drank without dwelling on the way his white tank fit a little small and his sweatpants rode a little low.  Peter had the mask of his suit on, scrunched up to his nose as he took another swig from the bottle.

               The elevator to the lower levels dinged and the door opened to let Nat and Clint off.  "Friday?  Coordinate with Karen for me and keep an eye on the kid's vitals,"  Tony muttered, frowning at Peter as he turned to meet them.  "Did you guys have any trouble collecting your family?"

               Clint met him with a hug, squeezing him for a moment and pressing a kiss to his cheek as Nat headed over to the table.  "They're downstairs getting settled in, I wanted to say thank you before they trap me down there with them for the night."

               "Happy to help, you can pay me back next time we're away on a mission."  Tony winked at him and smacked his ass as he walked back to the elevator with a chuckle.

               Peter dropped down from the ceiling, upside down and right in front of him as the eyes on the mask narrowed at him. "Did you ask Friday to ask Karen to spy on me?"

                "Did you and your little delinquent girlfriend break into Thor's rooms and steal his special alcohol?" Tony shot back as he tried to grab the bottle out of Peter's hand.

                Peter dodged Tony deftly, taking another drink from the bottle and licking his lips. "You didn't answer me. Karen, if Mr. Stark is currently spying on me through you could you please tell him what you told me when I saw him walk in?"

                "Did you know that on average it takes Peter approximately 45 seconds to get fully erect after he sees you or takes a call from you while in suit?" Karen's voice intoned in her politely detached but cheerful voice and Tony's eyes widened.

                "What the fuck, Karen stop tracking that-"

                "Did you mean what you said last night?" Peter bit his lip and the eyes of his mask fluttered nervously.

                "I-" Tony's voice broke weakly as he swallowed down the impulse to lean forward and kiss him. "What part? The part where I said we had crossed enough lines? Yea-"

                "No." Peter used Tony's shoulder to steady himself as he dropped down to the floor, stumbling a little and accidentally stepping on one of Tony's feet. "The part where you said I was fucking beautiful, that I was the-"

                "Yes," Tony snapped, succeeding in getting the bottle away from Peter finally and throwing it to Natasha without looking as he shook his head with an unsteady exhale. "Yeah, of course I- Are you serious- Look at yourself."

                "Did you want to-" Peter licked his lips and tilted his head to the side coyly. "Do you ever think about what it would be like if we fu-"

                "Peter, enough-" Tony hissed as the hand on his shoulder slipped up to rest against his neck and he braced a hand in the center of Peter's chest to keep him from moving any closer.

                "I think about it," Peter whispered, scratching his fingers teasingly up the bottom of Tony's forearm from where he had his palm pressed into his chest and grinning when he saw Tony shiver at the touch. "About you, your lips and voice and hands. I want to make you feel so good, you just have to let-"

                "Peter-" Tony forced out, eyes going unfocused as he tried to remember why he was resisting so hard in the first place. "I'm three goddamn times your age and you're not even old enough to legally drink- Fuck, you're not even out of high school yet!"

                "Don't you want to know what it feels like inside me, Mr. Stark?"

                 Tony's mouth fell open and an undignified desperate groan escaped as his final defenses collapsed. He grabbed Peter's wrist and dragged him toward his quarters. As they turned the corner and approached Tony's door, Peter opened his mouth to say something but Tony cut him off. "Not another word, you're fucking killin' me Parker."

                 Peter mimed zipping his lip as Tony reached for the door and he hopped onto his back nimbly, wrapping his legs around to press his sock clad feet against Tony's cock as they stumbled through the door. The hair on Peter's arms stood on end and he whispered, "Wait, something's-"

                 Peter shook his head when he saw the red and black congrats balloons, hopping off Tony's back with a sigh. "It's fine, it's just Wade. He's a bit of a handful but he's harmless."

                 "Who?" Tony asked, staring at the balloons in confusion.

                 "Wade, get out here. I can hear you breathing dude, why do you always gotta be such a dang creep?!" Peter walked over to the balloons, and slowly spun in a circle, waiting suspiciously. The second his back was to the couch, a tall figure in a red and black suit that was reminiscent of Peter's suit leaped out to drape himself over Peter.

                 "Spidey-Baby! I like to think I'm a little more than a handful and I'm certainly not harmless, but I am Wade!"

                 "The hell're you doing here?" Peter jumped as Wade settled his chin on the top of his head and let his arms flop over Peter's shoulders. Tony stared at them in disbelief before he started to laugh.

                 "Wade as in Wade Wilson, A.K.A. Deadpool, a prolific mercenary that's killed hundreds of people. Just Wade, he's harmless. You're unbelievable kid."

                 "Wowzers, Tony Stark knows who I am? Gee whiz, he's got everything I want- endless money, a suit that can fly and shoot lasers, all access pass to my Spidey," Wade said sarcastically, palming Peter's cock firmly and jacking him slowly through the handful of fabric as he held Tony's entertained stare antagonistically.

                 Peter choked on a helpless moan, flushing crimson and grabbing at Wade's wrist as he growled, "Jesus f-fucking Christ Wade, you always take it too damn far. Did you follow Jess here?"

                 "Nah, I followed Simon Says. Wanted to be here to witness your first dead bad guy!" Wade exclaimed brightly, gyrating against Peter's ass until Peter stomped on his foot. Tony snickered at the resigned exasperation in the curve of Peter's mouth.

                 "Witness, huh? Out of hearing range with a sniper rifle?" Peter grunted, struggling slightly as Wade ran his hands up his sides to tickle along his neck with a pleased hum.

                 "It's like you're in my head," he purred as he nuzzled into Peter's cheek, pushing his mask even more off kilter.

                 "Oh, hell no-" Peter scoffed, craning his head away with a frown. "The second I'm in your head I have a feeling you'll be balls deep before I can get my bearings."

                 "Chills, you see 'em Mr. Stark? Chills, because he knows me so well. Spidey, tell the gorgeous billionaire what I do to people who hurt the people I love."  Deadpool ducked in and made an overblown kiss noise against Peter's cheek as he giggled.

                 Peter responded with a clenched jaw and a strong headbutt that left him wincing in both pain and satisfaction.  "I'm not doing this with you right now, get the hell out of here!"

                 Tony watched as Deadpool snatched Peter's mask the rest of the way off and promptly moonwalked out with one last slap to Peter's ass.

                 "Dude, no way! Not after last ti- Wade, if you fuck with Karen again- I will fucking end you, got it mother fucker?"

                 "Aw, Webs, you know threats are basically my numero uno when it comes to turn ons!" Wade shouted over his shoulder as he left, pausing to look out and make direct eye contact with you. "Why hello to all my lovely readers out there! I would just like to take this moment to dedicate this massive fucking erection to the one and only Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman, I really couldn't have done it without him!"

                 Tony looked around, confusion and a vague sense of alarm settling over his face. "Who's he talking to?"

                 Peter rolled his eyes and threw his hands up with a shrug. "No one really knows, he just does that sometimes. I asked him once and he launched into an hour long tirade about how using citrus fruits for masturbation aids is a really bad plan in his personal experience and I never asked again. He's clearly insane."

                 Tony nodded calmly for a moment before giving him a look. "You're not going back to the city if these are the types of people you're hanging out with, they're all violent and mentally unstable."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there's one more installment coming, all kinds of smut, I wanted to have it up by now but I've been exhausting myself trying to write for eight hours after working for eight hours so it's just gonna be another day or two, I wanted to finish it before Infinity War crushes my soul but that's not looking likely[even as I say that I become more determined to finish it before I watch any of my favorite pairing descend into the depths of depression so we shall see]
> 
> Comments and kudos fill the inspiration meter, lemme know what you think! Hoping it was worth the exhaustion to people other than myself :)


End file.
